Romana and the 11th Doctor
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: Romana has returned, she and the doctor used to travel together but she had to go back to the other time lords to fight in the war. Now she is back and is traveling withy the 11th doctor and his companions. Starting with the Asylum of the Daleks and working the way through the rest of the season


No-ones POV

First, there were the Daleks. And then, there was a man who fought them. And then, in time, he died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived, and that one day he will return and one more of his species will rise. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true.

A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of the Doctor walking inside the eyepiece of the statue

"I got your message. Not many people can do that. Send me messages." The doctor wearing his tweed jacket and Boe-tie told the robed lady Darla.

"I have a daughter, Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help." She told him with a longing in her voice.

"Do they, I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of meeting place." he told her with a bit of enthusiasm.

" They said I'd have to intrigue you." she told him

Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me?" he asked her

"Does it matter?" Darla asked him

" Maybe not, but you're very well-informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?" he told her trying to figure it out himself.

"I escaped." she told him

The doctor chuckled "No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps. You're very cold." the said then looked up

" What's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's a trap." the doctor told her.

"What is?" she asked him

"You are, and you don't even know it." he told her suspiciously.

The Doctor backed away from her as the Dalek eyepiece comes out of her forehead, then a gun out of her right palm. She shot him as a Dalek ship came into view.

"The Doctor is acquired." the Dalek voice said

[Photoshoot]

Amy is modelling for the cameras in a stately home when the Personal Assistant gestures to her.

"I'll just be a minute." Amy told the photographers and slid down the banister.

"Your husband is here." said the assistant

"Hmm. I don't have a husband." she told him.

" Oh, well, apparently you still do." he replied as they rushed into the Dressing room.

"You have to sign these." Rory said as he gave her the papers.

"And then we're not married?" Amy questioned.

"Just like magic." he said sarcastically as Amy signed the divorce papers.

"Can't chat. Working." Amy said

"Really? Thought you were just pouting at a camera" he told her in the same voice and walked towards the door.

"Rory" Amy called with a sad voice.

Rory left and the mirrors bulb flashed

"Sorry, love. Was I interrupting?" the stylist asked.

"No" Amy said quickly.

"Gosh, look at you. You've gone so pale. Come on, take a seat. We'll soon sort that out." she told her as Amy sat down.

The stylist jerked her head down and up then had a Dalek eye come out of her head.

"Amelia Pond is acquired." said Daleks voice.

[Bus]

Rory gets on the bus to head off.

"Cheers" he told the driver and sat down then the bus driver grows a Dalek's eye out of his head.

"Rory Williams is acquired" said the Daleks voice

[In an alien jail 50 feet under London]

The girl is in practically rags and is agenst the dirt wall. He heard a door creaked open.

"Whose there" no answer "show yourself" she said, the sound of a Dalek moving was heard in the cage and it truly terrified her.

"No it can't be your all dead" she whimpered. The Daleks shot was heard and she collapsed.

"Romanadvoratrelunder had been acquired"

[Dalek spaceship]

Rory sat up straight with a gasp and looked to his left where Amy was standing"

Where are we?" he questioned.

He got up and looked up then looked out of a window. There were a fleet of Dalek saucers outside.

"So how much trouble are we in?" he asks to no-one in particular.

The door then opened and a Dalek came in.

" How much trouble, Mister Pond?" the doctor said as he walked in with the Dalek

"Out of ten? Eleven." he said smiling.

Romana's POV

I shoot up looking beside me where a Dalek stood beside me I stood up and looked at it with a small thought of fear but I covered it as A Timelord should not show weakness of a Dalek.

"you will walk" it told me as he urged me forward, not wanting to be shot I complied and walked I could hear a conversation going on inside as I awaited next to the door

"come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." I heard a male voice say loudly. A Dalek voice rasped

"Save us. You and the female will save us.

"well what" the man said

"You will save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks." a lot of Daleks chanted.

"move" said my captive Dalek pushing me through the door.

"All right" I said loudly behind me then turned around there were thousands of Dalek in the room.

"well This is new." I said, and looked at the centre where two males (the doctor and Rory) and two females (Amy and Darla were standing with some Dalek. The man wearing a Boe-tie looked at me confused.

"Whose she supposed to be" he asked half mocking. I glared at him.

"The last female time lord" the supreme Dalek said. I pulled in a deep breath trying to get a smell of him and he did too,

Time lord.

"Well hello" he said his voice much lighter now and almost father like. I scoffed and returned my attention to the supreme Dalek.

"You mind if I sit" I asked the Dalek and he didn't respond.

"All right giving me the silent treatment, I take that as a yes" and I sat down while the other time lord was considering whether to walk over to me or work out an escape plan. I turned my attention to the other 3 one of them had an eyestalk so she was a Dalek, but the other two they smelt human so they must have been his companions.

"You his assistants" I asked them with a smirk trying to stir them up.

The female glared at me I stood up and walked over to her.

"Romana and you" I asked her holding out my hand still smirking, the other Timelord stopped walking back and forth and stared at me.

"Amy" she said shaking out of politeness. I nodded and looked at the man beside her

"And you" I said flirting. He catched it and shock my hand

"Rory" he told me and I winked that got ginger annoyed so I walked back to where I was sitting , I stood there and started to count the Daleks for the duration of the flight.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked Amy. I answered instead not looking ant them but at the Daleks.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance your standing apart and starting to worry. I can imagine him frowning now

Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And then he straightens his ridiculous bow tie.

"We have arrived." the Dalek said abruptly.

"Arrived where?" I asked

"Doctor, Romana" said the Dalek, I felt my whole Body go ridged I had not seen the doctor in years and this regeneration of him was extremely different then the one I knew.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." the lady Dalek said.

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" the doctor asked her.

"it won't work" I told him "she's just a Dalek with informational memory's" I walked up to the supreme Dalek.

" As she said, My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise" she told him

"You had a daughter." he stated and I rolled my eyes

"she knows she read her file", I answered her for him annoyed

The doctor walked up to me "what about your Romana where have you been" he asked me.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" the supreme Dalek asked abruptly.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control." I told him

"Well if you ask me It's never made any sense"

"Why not?" the Dalek asked

"Because you'd just kill them." he said.

"oh here we go again"I said overexaduratedly.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred" the Dalek said

" Offensive" the doctor said

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty" the Dalek said,

"Yes it does, when you are an ugly brain with tentacles hidden in a metal suit with the catchphrase 'if people were to see us as a big brain with tentacled we'd be laughed out of the galaxy'" I said and they ignored me

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful." the doctor said

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you.

"The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core." Darla told us

"How many Daleks are in there?" I questioned

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly." she answered

"All still alive" the doctor asked

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required." she answered

"Armed?" Amy questioned

"The Daleks are always armed." she answered

"What colour? I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left." Rory said

"no that's a very good question I'm not new in the Dalek tech these days, i swear i saw a bright yellow one, i never new that Dalek shells could look like daisies" I said and Rory snickered.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum." Darla said.

And classical music played

"What is the noise? Explain. Explain."

"oh shut up" I yelled

"Er, it's me." the doctor said

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked

" It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" He asked the Daleks.

" Hello? Hello? Carmen" the doctor yelled

" Hello?" I called not with the new software

"Mabey you need to boost the frequency" I told him

" Hello?" said a girl on the other side

"Come in. Come in." the doctor called

"Come in, Carmen." he yelled

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me" she asked

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify" I told her

"Yourself and report your status." the doctor finished of.

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?" she asked us

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real." the doctor said

Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on."

"A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?" he asked

"Some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?" I asked her

" I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." she said

"Anyone who knows a Dalek is good enough for me" I said stepping back.

" What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?" he asked her

"Making soufflés" she responded

"I take back what I said" I said grinning

"Soufflés? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?" the doctor asked

"This conversation is irrelevant." the white Dalek said

"No, it isn't." I said frustrated

"Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." I said and the doctor smiled proudly at me.

" The Asylum must be cleansed" the Dalek said

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." the doctor said

"The Asylum force field is impenetrable" the Dalek said "Turn it off" the doctor replied

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum." Darla said

"A small task force could sneak through a force field. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh" he clapped "Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?" he laughed and I giggled, he turned to look at me smiling

"The Predator and his Timelord companion will be deployed."

" You don't have a Predator, let alone a time lord companion and even if you did, why would they turn off a force field for you?" he said smartly

"Because you will have no other means of escape." I frowned

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you and the time lord companion his her"

"oh that's nice since you're forgetting the fact that I'm more than 500 years old and have not been his companion for over a century

"Me? Me, her, me" the doctor said trying to figure it out

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud." Darla said and a humanoid put a wristband on my hand

" The what? The nano what?" the doctor asked

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." the doctor complained

"Cool" I said like a kid who got the best Christmas present of all time.

" In fairness, that is slightly your M O." Rory told him

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet and since when had been dropped from a space ship been fun" he asked

"since this regeneration" I told him

"What do you want with them?" he asked the Daleks.

"It is known the Doctor required companions both human and alien"

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh." Rory said

"Just like old times". I said happily

"What she said Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared? Who's scared. Geronimo." she told the doctor and he laughed "Ha! Oi!"

Once they pushed me of I yelled

"wwwwwwwwwooooooooooaaaaaaaaa aaahhhhhhhhh" and plomated to the earth

"Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory yelled, he was falling face first, I latched onto him trying to pull him the right way up.

We both fell through a hole in the planet

In the hole water poured down the walls of a large cavern.I jumped up and looked around the room was full of broken down Daleks. Beside me was the doctors companion Rory sleeping, I kicked him lightly in the chest

"Wakky, wakky" I whispered, no movement,

"Amy's been taken by the Daleks" as soon as I said that he shot up and something green drips onto his face,

"What where" he called out mad

"its ok shes not just figuring that you two look divorce and both still have feelings towards each other you would probably die to make sure she was safe. So you would most likely wake up" I said "and now im probably just rambling so I should shut up"

He got up and ignored me, then went over to one of the many Daleks and pushed it, it rolled backwards

Amy's POV

"We came down two days ago." Harvey told us "There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them." showing the space ships name ALASKA

"Alaska, that's the same ship as soufflé girl." I asked as Harvey opened the hatch to the space ship

" Yeah except she's been here a year" the doctor answered me

"We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole." Harvey told both of us

"Won't you introduce us to your crew" the doctor asked him

"Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor and Amy." he told the crew but the didn't respond "Guys" he asked again, the doctor pulled the hood of one of them back.

"Oh, my god." he said shocked and I looked they were like dead and rott. The doctor scanned them.

"They're dead. All of them." he announced

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs." Harvey told us

"You're sure about that" the doctor asked "are you, because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But they can't have been." Harvey replied confused

"Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours." I told them

"No, of course. Stupid me." Harvey said and I looked from the dead people towards him.

"Of course what" I asked him

"I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying." he said and a Dalek eyepiece came out I stepped back and the doctor used a fire extinguisher agenst him.

"Amy, the door" the doctor called out as Harvey backed towards the door and I pressed the button and then closed it.

"Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked" I asked him

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these. Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security." he finished of explaining

"Living or dead" I asked looking at the other ship crew.

"These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did" he told me the information not relevent

"Doctor, shut up! Living or dead" I asked him again

"Yes, exactly. Living or, or..." he said stuttering on the last word

The dead crew started to move

"Dead. Oh dear."

The Doctor kicked the Dalek humans and we both ran into the cockpit.

Romana's POV

Rory got out a small light and walked up to one of the Dalek's and shined the light in his eyepiece.

"Rory I wouldn't do that if I were you" I told him but he ignored me and kicked the Dalek backwards. The eyepiece glowed

"Shush" he told the Dalek.

"Rory step away quietly" I said as the other Daleks woke up, I pulled him backwards but he walked up to one of them

"What sorry, what" he asked

"Rory get back"

"Eg eg eg eg eg eg eg" the Dalek started

"Eggs, You mean those things" he asked and picked up one.

"Rory drop it very carefully" I told him.

"Egg..." it started

"Rory get back"

"I don't, I don't know what you want. Those things. Are those things eggs? This? You want this." he asked the Dalek.

"Rory there bombs drop it..."

"Egg. Stir. Min. Ate."

Rory then dropped the ball.

"Exterminate" the Dalek said.

"Exterminate." the other Daleks said.

They started firing we ran to the door but one of them shot me. I yelped in pain and Rory picked me up and tried getting me out

" Emergency. Emergency. Exterminate. Exterminate." the Daleks said my eyes drooped.

"Run! The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now!" Said Oswin's voice

"Exterminate. Exterminate." I breathed heavily, Rory put me on the floor and tried to help

"Rory, I'm dying..." I told him focusing on regeneration

"No you're not, you will be fine"he told me looking for a wound.

"Rory if I were human then I would have been killed on impact, you need to move back" I told him.

"No I need you to stay awake" he told me

"Move so I can regenerate otherwise you will be hit by the regeneration energy" I stood up and Rory moved back I looked at my hands as they glowed and he saw them too.

"it's starting" I threw my head and arms back in the regeneration process.

3rd Person

"So tell me, what's going to happen to me? And don't lie. Because I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you." Amy asked the doctor for the fourth time

"The air all around is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being re-written." the doctor replied

"So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head" Amy asked him

"Physical changes come later." he answered

"What comes first How does it start"

"With your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry but it's started already."

"How do you know?"

"Because we've had this conversation four times."

"Okay, scared now." she said scared

"Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek" he told her.

After a few minutes Amy asked the doctor a question

"What do you think of Roman" Amy asked him and he turned around

"It's Romana" he told her

"So did you know her...before" She asked him.

"Yes I traveled with her every once in a while" he told her continuing on walking.

"You know I thought that you would be having this massive reunion but you hardly said a word to her, why not" Amy then asked him confused remembering when they landed on the HOUSE the doctor was very much excited.

"Its compicated" he told her

"What do you mean" she asked him still confussed, he then turned around looking at her and replied

"Amy its difficult, how do you tell your bestfriend that was so brave and noble, who most likly went back to her planet to fight in a war that no-one could win, and tell her that you destroyed all that she was fighting for. Her friends, family, everything and how do you say sorry for all that. And I keep thinking this is a dream like with all the other timelords that I was so close to getting back and traveling with them" they then walked off in silence

"hey there, beakie boy and new girl wow you look different" Oswin told them.

"Good different or bad different" Romana asked

"Good very good much more pretty" she told her.

"Well thanks" she looked in front of her were there was a puddle, she was almost as tall as Rory, she had warm brown eyes and dark brown chocolate coloured hair that went to her hips it was a curly mess down the bottom her face was small and oval and was lightly tanned.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina." Rory stated

"Loving this. The nose and the chin"

"You two could fence. There's a door behind you."

The door raised behind them and Rory ran through in the room it had a large round platform in the middle

"In there, quickly." Oswin said and Romana ran through "Okay, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like."

"Why" Rory asked

"Does there have to be a reason" "as long as it's not me" Romana said quietly and Oswin laughed

"Keep a look out. Don't open this door. Oswin" the doctor said "Oswin, can you hear me?" the doctor asked

"Hello, the chin. I have visual on you" she told him

"Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?" he said staring into the camera

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left. Open it." she told him

"I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friends somewhere safe but one of them might need some medical help, I can get you to them.

"Rory. You found Rory and Romana, who needs help

"I call him Nina, and the girl new girl. Nina's a personal thing. New girl is a very obvious thing. Hush now." she told him

"What about Romana, please don't tell me she regenerated" he asked her

"If you call turning from a hermit to a model regeneration then yes, a Dalek shot her

"Who are you? Doctor?" Amy asked seeing lots of people in the chamber where Romana was shot, men and women and children were talking and dancing, she went into the room

"How many Daleks directly ahead of me right now?" the doctor asked

"Ten, twenty." she told him

"Hard to say. Some of them are catatonic but they do have firepower."

"How do I get past them Amy" The doctor called running to find her.

"Shush. It's okay, it's just people in here. It's just people." she told him not in her right mind

"Amy, it's the nanocloud, it's altering your perception. Look again. Look again. Those aren't people." The doctor told her.

"Amy, come out. Take my hand. Run! Run!" he told her and ran out

Romana's POV

I felt an explosion

"Oswin" Rory called out

"What was that? That was close." Rory asked Oswin.

I ran out and saw Dalek remains

"Oswin What happened Who killed all the Daleks" Rory asked

"I think a Dalek killed the rest of the Daleks"

"Who do you think?" the doctor asked Rory and I rolled my eyes as the doctor carried Amy out

The Doctor layed Amy on the teleport pad

"Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process" Rory asked

"You'd better hope so Because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you." Oswin told us

"Amy" the doctor asked

"Ow." she said in pain

"Amy. Still with us" the doctor asked

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asked then Amy slapped him

"She remembers me." Rory said and I laughed

"Same old Amy." the doctor repeated

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked us "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you"

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland" Amy said getting up

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay" I asked her feeling sympathy towards her.

"Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?" the doctor said continuing on

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here." she told us

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck." The doctor told us

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk" I asked

"Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that just the Timelords

"No. Frankly, no. Twice." Rory answered annoyed.

"Rory your missing the point where does milk come from" I said also annoyed

"So, Doctor I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?" Oswin said changing the subject

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan." he said

"You've got a plan" I asked

"That's all he is." Rory said

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one-off" Amy said

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage and find out why Romana's still alive because all the time lords are time locked apart from me and you went to war I saw you."

"Okay, I'm counting three maybe four lost causes. Anyone else?"

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit." I told Oswin

"Yes. Got it on the sensors" she said

"The Asylum has a force field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it." The doctor told her

"Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force field?" the doctor asked

"Pretty fast. But why would I"

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?" I asked her

"Yeah. Internal use only."

"I can boost the power. Once the force field is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet." he told her

"You said when the force field is down, the Daleks will blow us up." Rory asked the doctor

"We'll have to be quick, yes." I said

"Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?" Amy asked

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship." The doctor said

"They'll exterminate us on the spot." Amy told him

"I've got another 11 hours so I'll be fine

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where we survive about four seconds longer while the aliens live for another 11 hours

"What's wrong with four seconds, I would have four seconds too that's the benefit of regeneration you and regrow bones and live for a little longer. Oswin, how fast can you drop the force field?" He asked

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me." she told him

"No, just drop the force field and come to us." I told her

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you both wait for me?"

"Cause you are smart and called me pretty." I told her

"Why wouldn't I?" the doctor asked

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me" Oswin told us

"This place is crawling with Daleks" Rory stated

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime." Oswin said to us

"So, are we going to go get her?" Amy asked

"I don't think that we have a choice. Okay, as soon as the force field is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without me, okay?" The doctor told us

"And leave you to die" Rory said "Oh, don't worry about me. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated." the doctor said

"Fair point. Love this plan. What about Amy?" Rory asked him

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion." the doctor replied

"What do I do" Amy asked him

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them." he answered

"I'm coming too" I told him

"No you're not you've already been shot and something may go wrong in the regeneration progress so get Amy and Rory out safely" He told me

"Doctor before you go, can I have the TARDIS key" I asked him smiling

"How do I know your not any other person impersonating you" he asked me

"When you last saw me I left you to help others, you called me the noblest Romana of them all and gave me K-9 then you left with Adric in the TARDIS" I told him remembering the day. He hugged me

"Good to see you again Romanadtrilunader" he told me

"You too doctor" I replied, he then gave me a key and ran to help Oswin

"Okay, look at me. I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, okay? For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours." Rory said and I left to wait outside to give them a bit of privacy. I came back in after feeling the ground shack knowing that they had done it.

"How long can we wait?" Rory asked looking at Amy

"The rest of our lives." she replied and they kissed

"Aaaarrrrhhhhhh" I groined and grabbed the control button in Rory's hand waiting for the doctor and Oswin, the doctor ran in without Oswin and I knew somehow that she was now a Dalek

"Right, go! Let's go. We're good. Let's go. Oh, for God's sake. Rory where did you put the control. I smiled and Activated it

(The Doctor takes the control unit from Rory and activates it.

Asylum is destroyed

"Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend! Explain, Dalek Supreme."

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way" I heard the doctor say from outside, I was gaping at the control room it was bigger and much prettier then before.

"Like it" the doctor asked coming up next to me.

"Yeah" I said still staring at it in awe.

"Yeah" he said grinning like a two-year old.

"After I drop these two off I can teach you how to pilot her" he told me.

I looked at him, "I'm probably better than you anyways, you use to hit her every waking moment"

The TARDIS hummed in reply.

The TARDIS materialised and Amy and Rory walked out. The doctor waved them out and did a little dance.

"Doctor who. Doctor who. Doctor Who!" he shouted out

"Your still self-obsess with your self" I told him as he sat down next to me in the pilot's chair

We waited a minute or two before he asked

"How Did you escape" he asked me.

"I didn't, I fought on the battlefield, I watched the time lords die" I took a deep breath "was in the remains of the high court hiding from the daleks, there was a crack and I fell in, it was horrible there was nothing, nothing at all there was nothing to think feel touch no light or darkness, nothing can you figure out where I was". I asked him

"The void" he whispered

"The void" I copied him.

He hugged me as some tears fell from my eyes

"I need to sleep do you mind if I find a room in the TARDIS" I asked

"Go ahead" he told me and I walked out finding a door with Timelord writing, Romanadtralunder.

I walked in it was simple with a bed with a white canopy surrounding it in the centre of the room. the walls were all a plain white with one of them TARDIS blue, there was a small writing desk in the corner and a walk in closet across the bed, on both sides of the bed was a book shelf with thick books.

Laid down in the bed and fell asleep in seconds

Doctor's POV

I'm no longer alone, I'm no longer alone, I'm no longer alone, I chanted while fixing the TARDIS under the console


End file.
